


Haikyuu Kiss Prompts

by teamnicedynabitch



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Multi, Parenthood
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-13
Updated: 2020-05-13
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:47:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24165352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/teamnicedynabitch/pseuds/teamnicedynabitch
Summary: Requested ficlets for different types of kiss. Character tags to be updated as I post.
Relationships: Kageyama Tobio/Reader, Sugawara Koushi/Reader
Kudos: 24





	1. Kageyama- Exhausted Parent Kiss

Peace! Quiet! Maybe some time to sleep? All things that were very, very rare in the Kageyama household these days. How Tobio managed to play volleyball through all this you were sure you’d never understand. After an hour and a half of joint effort, you’d finally gotten Ayame- your 5 month old daughter- to sleep and you felt like you were going to collapse any moment. Tobio pulled you close, a soft but exhausted smile on his face.  
"It’s nice to have some calm.” You nodded and hummed in agreement as you leaned your head against his chest. Things were so hectic, with a 5 month old, your part time job and his volleyball schedule that moments like this- where you could just be together- were few and far between. You’d missed them, missed him, and the way his hands gripped your waist signalled that he felt the same. You felt a firm kiss placed to your scalp, and he didn’t move from that spot for a while.  
“You changed your conditioner.”  
“Actually, Ayame did.”  
“Oh?”  
“She decided during bath time today that the baby conditioner on my hand should be in my hair rather than hers. Little monster, your daughter.”  
“Oh, so she’s just _my_ daughter when she’s being a nightmare?”  
“Of course. I’ve never been a problem in my life.”

“I have a few anecdotes that would not back your theory up, you know.” You chuckled, and settled back into a comfortable silence.  
“I missed this.” He tilted his head a little, not quite grasping your meaning.  
“Hm?”  
“You. Nobody told me parenthood would make me feel so…distant from you. I missed you.”  
“I missed you too.” Neither of you felt sad, though. All the money in the world wouldn’t make you regret your decision to become parents for even a second. All Ayame’s screaming wouldn’t do that either.

“How do you manage it?”  
“What?”  
“Volleyball, being an amazing dad, not murdering me.”  
“I’ve never wanted to murder you.”  
“ _Tobio_.”  
“It doesn’t feel like something I need to manage. That makes it sound like a chore, and it’s not. I just… do it I guess. I love you, I love Ayame and to a lesser but still important extent, I love volleyball. I make it work.”  
“You’re my fucking hero.”  
“I can live with that.” You smiled up at him. He looked exhausted, probably more so than you did. Despite this, he had an air about him, like he’d be able to run a marathon right now if you asked him to. His energy reserves were completely astounding to you, even after so long together.

“You’re staring at me.”  
“You’re handsome.”  
“I’m _tired_.”  
“Me too. We could probably get a little sleep in before she wakes up.” He grumbles at that.  
“I don’t wanna let you go.”  
“And I’m the clingy one?” He pouted at you a little, which was just about the cutest face you’d ever seen your husband pull, and pressed a chaste kiss to your lips. Before he can pull back too far, your arm snake your arms around his neck.

“Don’t think you’re getting away that easily, Tobio.” This kiss is passionate, full of love and more energy than either of you thought you had. And of course, with the perfect timing all babies seem to be equipped with, Ayame starts to scream.  
“I’ve got her.” He whispered. pecking your lips once more before exiting your embrace. He glanced at you for a second before making his way to the nursery.  
“Hey, Y/N?”  
“Yeah?”  
“If you’re gonna kiss me like that when we don’t have much time to be alone, we should have more kids.” He dodges the pillow you send his way quite easily. Damn volleyball reflexes


	2. Kageyama- Neck Kisses

You barely even heard the front door shut, your mind completely lost in a text book. Maybe leaving all your studying to two days before the exam hadn’t been the best idea? Nevertheless, that was the situation you found yourself in. You’d just have to do the best you could.  
“Y/N?” You finally heard him, though you had no idea how many times he’d call you before that. The response you mumbled sounded vaguely like ‘I’m in here’, and he just about managed to discern that it came from the kitchen.  
“Hey, I go- You left it to the last minute didn’t you?” Kageyama stopped in his tracks as he saw the state you were in. Hair messy, hands covered in highlighter ink, books and sheets of paper strewn across the kitchen table. You were not a neat student. Another mumble, this one almost sounding like 'yea’ came from you, and he sighed. You took no notice of him as he moved around the kitchen, far too focused to pick up on the sound of whatever he was doing. It wasn’t until a cup of tea was placed in front of you, and you felt a pair of lips on the back of your neck- right above the clasp of the necklace you wore, it was a favourite spot for Tobio (and admittedly for you)- that you looked up at him.  
“Take a break.” He whispered, placing another soft kiss on your neck. “Your hands are green and you look like you’re about to pass out.” More kisses followed, trailing from the back to the side, and then down to your collarbone as you leaned back. When he moved up to your jaw, you snapped.

“Will you just kiss me properly already?”  
“Are you gonna take a break?” You huffed at him, but you knew he was right. Burning yourself out would do you no good.  
“… Fine.” He smiled, taking a hold of your jaw and finally kissing your lips.  
“C'mon. If you behave and let me cuddle you, I’ll give you some more neck kisses.” He scooped you into his arms, chuckling as you wrapped yourself around him immediately. “I love it when you’re clingy.”  
“I’m always clingy.”  
“And I always love you.”  
“Gross.” You quipped, but you couldn’t keep the grin off your face. Your family had been skeptical when you’d told them you were moving in with your boyfriend when you started University, but it had turned out pretty great in the end. You wouldn’t give this up for anything.


	3. Sugawara- Before Bed Kiss

Suga couldn’t help the smile that broke out across his face when he saw you in your pyjamas. Or rather his pyjamas, which just happened to look ten times better on you. This was of course, fact, and not at all influenced by the unending adoration he harboured towards you. A blush flooded your cheeks at the soft look on your boyfriends face.  
“What?”  
“You look cute in my clothes.” The blush increased and you looked down at your hands shyly.  
“Oh.” He patted the bed next to him, waiting for you to join him so he could turn off the light. Once you were laying by his side, he turned to face you, propping himself on his elbow as he leaned in close.  
“You know I love you, right?”  
“I love you too, Kōshi.” He pressed a sweet kiss to your lips and pulled back for a second.  
“You have such beautiful eyes.”  
“ _Stop~_ ” You whined, but he caught your hands in his before you could bring them up to cover your face.  
“I couldn’t if I tried.” The next kiss was longer, but just as sweet. “Goodnight my love.”  
“Goodnight Kōshi.” The light went out, and the sound of his breathing lulled you to sleep. This was your favourite place in the world.


End file.
